


Click

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [49]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cleaning, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Following Directions, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peter Parker is a Good Dom, Photo Shoots, Photographer Peter Parker, Photography, Praise Kink, Verbal Commands, Wade Wilson is a Good Boy, kinky cleaning, kinky floor scrubbing, maid outfit, photo kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter and Wade have an impromptu photo-shoot.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/gifts).



Wade should have known where his smart-assery would lead when he caught Peter ogling him whilst he was scrubbing their bathroom floor and suggested that his Spidey take a picture because it would last longer.

“Good god you’re sexy, babe.”

Wade felt his own skin grow even hotter. Which he would not have thought was possible. When Peter had first arranged him in this position -- on his knees, hands on the scrub-brush and posed as if mid-scrub, his panty-covered ass just peeking out from beneath the skirt of his second-best maid outfit – he thought he’d reached a maximum full-body blush. Yet, every time Peter touched him, adjusted his pose, he felt another wave of delicious heat as if steamy nacho cheese was being poured over him.

“Perfect,” Peter appraised, stepping behind him. “Stay just like that.”

Wade heard the shutter of Peter’s fancy camera go off multiple times. Was it a shutter? Or was it a noise they’d put in digital cameras to make them sound like cameras? Or did Peter have an old school film camera? And why didn’t Wade know this already?

“Relax,” Peter said with a laugh, shutter going off a few more times.

Wade tried to take a deep, calming breath without ruining his pose. “Where should I be looking, Annie Leibovitz?” he asked, trying for his trademark cavalier tone. “At you, or –“

“I’m not really getting your face right now,” Peter quipped.

Wade looked over his shoulder to see his beloved holding the camera in front of him, kind of at the level of his collar bones. There was a slight furrow of concentration between his pretty brows, and his lips were pressed together, and he looked sexier than any human had a right to look.

“Ooh!” Peter suddenly exclaimed, big brown eyes lighting up. “That’s great, do that!”

“What?” Wade asked, startled, automatically raising his ass a bit more.

“Look at me over your shoulder,” Peter said, scooting backwards out of the bathroom and readjusting the camera. “Like, ‘ooh, you caught me,’ look like that.”

Wade felt incredibly awkward for a moment as he tried to obey. But the shutter sound went off and off, and Peter looked pleased.

“Perfect,” Peter said again, looking up from the camera to grin at him. Wade felt imaginary nacho cheese flow glorious over his skin.

“I’m gonna adjust you a little bit, okay?” Peter said, crawling towards him, camera in hand.

Wade’s breath hitched as Peter’s fingers hooked under the lacy trim of his prettiest, laciest, whitest panties and tugged them down. The number of times Peter had seen him in panties, had bared his ass in various ways, was probably in the millions at this point. But as Wade felt his skin exposed to the air and watched Peter’s tongue dart out to lick his lips as he stared hungrily at Wade’s most secret place, Wade still felt instantly light-headed. Maybe it was the maid outfit.

“There we go,” Peter said, voice a bit husky.

Wade could feel the lace just under the curve of his cheeks. Peter smiled at him -- that smile Wade loved that always made him feel like a slutty, slutty prom queen -- and scooted back to his spot just outside the bathroom door. He held his camera in place and started clicking away again.

Wade imagined how he looked to Peter, ass exposed and framed by lace, the black skirt just barely coming to the tip of his tailbone and somehow making the whole picture even more obscene. He found it was easier to give his sweet Spidey a “come hither” look over his shoulder, arching his ass, hoping to give Peter even more of an eyeful.

The shutter stopped clicking and Peter lowered the camera, looking at Wade with a critical sigh. The nacho cheese turned to icky icy rain and Wade’s chest burned.

“Too much?” he asked, trying for a light tone.

“No, you’re perfect,” Peter reassured, reaching out to caress the heel of one of his black pumps and oh if that didn’t warm Wade right through again. “Stay just like this, I need more light.”

And with that, Peter set his camera on the ground, jumped up, and bounced back into their bedroom.

Even watching his beloved’s effortless agility was not enough to keep the Creeping Doubt Monsters from encroaching on Wade’s poor psyche. He had felt them at the edges of his brain the moment Peter had said “photo shoot” and now he was alone, vulnerable, and they were stealing over him, whispering mean things.

Wade took a deep breath and focused on not moving, on being oh so good for his Spidey. It felt like an eternity before Peter returned holding the lamp from their bedside table.

“There we go,” Peter admired, adjusting the position of the lamp which he had plugged into their bathroom mirror outlet.

Wade thought he could feel the bright light on his body, revealing him even more thoroughly. He tried very hard not to look at himself because, goddammit, Peter wanted this and Wade should be over this by now, this Fear of Being Looked At Thing.

Peter knelt by his head, taking Wade’s chin in his hand. “You are way too pretty to be photographed in bad light,” he said, laying a sweet kiss on Wade’s lips before returning to his spot and taking up his camera.

Wade found he could breathe. The Doubt Monsters had fucked right off. He looked at Peter over his shoulder and didn’t feel quite as sexy as before, but Peter happily clicked away, wearing his adorably serious pro photographer expression.

“That’s good,” Peter murmured, looking up. “‘Cept I can’t quite see that pretty little hole. Spread your cheeks for me, babe.”

Wade’s brain turned inside out. He started to set aside the scrub brush so that he could lay his face on the ground and spread his ass wide for his sweet, dirty angel man.

“Just one hand,” Peter instructed, calmly.

Wade resumed his position except for one hand, reaching back and parting his own ass cheeks with shaking fingers. He felt cool air on his hole and saw Peter take in a breath. He lifted his camera and started clicking again. Wade watched him, wondering if he was zooming in, imagining how much he could see. He could barely hear the shutter over the roaring in his ears.

“Now get your fingers soapy.”

Wade released his ass and reached for their bright red cleaning bucket, dipping his fingers inside to coat them in the sudsy liquid. Now he understood why Peter had switched out the cleaning solution he’d been using for plain ol’ soap and water.

“Get ‘em nice and slick,” Peter warned. Wade did his best, though he was so fucking turned on, so excited for where this was going, that he could barely hold himself up.

“Now fuck yourself for me, beautiful.”

Wade couldn’t help a quiet giggle – Peter tried so hard at dirty talk but could never help calling Wade sweet things at the same time. And boy howdy was it effective.

Wade felt his cock weighing heavily against the front of his panties, desperate for attention, as he reached back once again to his own ass. He circled his hole with his soapy fingers, feeling the puckered skin as he heard the camera shutter click like mad. He pressed the tip of one finger against his little opening, feeling it slip just inside. Click click click click click, went the camera.

“Good boy,” Peter purred. “Go ahead, honey, make yourself feel good.”

Wade let his head fall back, arching to get his long fingers as deep into his own ass as he could. The shutter sound faded into the background as he watched Peter watching him. He got three soapy slick fingers inside, working them in and out, twisting them as much as he could. He pressed his pinky in alongside the others and closed his eyes, sinking into the yummy burn and stretch. He let his mouth fall open in a luxurious moan – Peter wanted a show, and he’d get one.

Wade felt hands on his hips, felt his fingers pulled from his ass, replaced by the blunt end of a hard cock. He realized he hadn’t heard the camera shutter in a while.

“Scrub the floor while I fuck you,” Peter growled, just behind him. “Don’t stop.”

Wade knew in his heart of hearts that there had never been a cleaner bathroom floor in the New York Metro area than their floor that day. At least until Peter reached beneath his skirt to pull down his panties and pump his cock, making him come all over the pristine tiles.

“I think I took one thousand pictures of you finger-fucking yourself,” Peter confessed later when they’d managed to crawl into the bathtub together.

“Ooh, electronics in the bath,” Wade said, twining his arms around his Spidey’s slim waist in the hot, foamy water. “We’re livin’ on the edge.”

Peter smiled, looking away from the camera’s little display screen to give Wade a kiss. “Do you want to see?”

Wade shook his head, tucking his face back into Peter’s neck. Peter nuzzled him with the side of his head and went back to reviewing their photo-shoot, occasionally commenting on particularly good shots. Wade just listened and held him, enjoying the feeling of Peter’s body against his, feeling warm and happy even as the bath water grew cool, as if he was sitting right in a giant plastic container filled with gross fake hot nacho cheese. Just because Peter was looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Cody_Thomas for this awesome idea and for waiting so patiently for me to write it!!!!
> 
> In The Good Old Summertime is now COMPLETE and I loved writing it and I'm super proud of it but I am also SO happy to get back to Domestikink!!!
> 
> I've got lots and lots of fills to get to and my goal is to keep them short, naughty, and posted frequently!
> 
> If YOU have a request/idea/kinky need, lemme know here in the comments or DM me on tumblr: crockzilla.tumblr.com
> 
> If you'd like a super-mini fill, pop it in my tumblr ask!


End file.
